Hanging by a Moment
by Anti-Sheep Era
Summary: The Yamayurikai take a much needed rest.


**Author's Note**: While re-reading this, I realized that I haven't really described what any of the characters look like, in terms of appearance. I'm going off the assumption that anyone who reads this knows what they look like. I think I'll go back later and try to work that in...anyway, I had the idea for this story when I was writing my "Objection" piece. I wanted to combine them, somehow, but this is what I came up with. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own a thing.

* * *

Later, if anyone were to ask them, not a one of them could say how they all ended up asleep…

…on the floor…

…of the Rose Mansion.

Be that as it may, one particular afternoon, the Yamayurikai enjoyed a much needed rest from the planning of various activities that were to take place during yet another school event. The event in question is not particularly important; rather, the state of slumber in which these beautiful roses found themselves proved to be just as interesting.

It is unknown who took their position first, but each member rested against the wall, separated only by family.

In the corner of the room, Rosa Chinesis could be seen resting her head against the wall behind her, arms crossed with just the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. If one were to look closely, she would point out that, had Rose Chinesis' eyes been open, she would be directing her gaze at the two sleeping forms beside her; Rosa Chinesis en bouton and Rosa Chinesis en bouton petite souer, Sachiko and Yumi respectively. Sachiko sat a couple inches away from her Onee-sama, just enough to stay near her and yet far enough to gather her own souer to her. In her lap lay the youngest member of the Chinesis family lying on her side, Yumi's head resting on her own hand which rested on Sachiko's thigh. Yumi's mouth was parted slightly, her mouth forming a content smile; her Onee-sama was smiling also, but it was a tender smile, and it would appear that she fell asleep looking down slightly at the younger girl with a tilt of her head (Later, Sachiko would wonder why her neck was hurting her so). Sachiko had slung her arm across the younger girl's stomach, unnecessarily possessive, as if to keep any and all members of the other families away from her, particularly the family on their right.

Rosa Gigantea's smile could only be described as mischievous. However, it would seem that Rosa Gigantea decided not to take up the challenge, putting sufficient distance between the younger girl and herself; as evidenced by the peacefully sleeping form of Sachiko. Instead, Rosa Gigantea was leaned up against her own souer, her head resting in the crook of Shimako's neck. Shimako's peaceful, demure expression was unbroken in her slumber as she rested her head against her Onee-sama's. The only betrayal of this angel's peaceful appearance was the way her arm was entwined with her Onee-sama's; she needed the comfort of her Onee-sama and it was no secret how much Shimako would miss her when she would graduate.

On the other side of Rosa Chinesis sat Rosa Foetida, the Yellow Rose family occupying the wall closest to the door. Rosa Foetida slept propped against the wall behind her, her head tilted backwards. Her usual headband was in place, but her characteristically bored expression was not. In its place sat a mixed expression of annoyance and satisfaction; it would therefore not be surprising to say that this expression seemed directed toward the younger member of her family who happened to be sleeping on the other side of her petite souer, or, the younger girl's Onee-sama. Her own petite souer's head was resting on her shoulder and Rosa Foetida had entwined her arm with Rei's, giving the effect of pulling the girl closer to her, while the youngest girl seemed to be trying to do the same. Yoshino had wrapped both of her arms around her Rei-chan's other arm, and on her face was a stubborn look of sheer determination. Even in sleep she seemed to be throwing Rosa Foetida a look of pure resentment, as she rested her head on her Onee-sama's other shoulder. Poor Rei seemed to have just given up and fallen asleep; her face expressed relief, happiness and just a touch of guilt. She knew when she woke up, Yoshino would be on her case. She also knew that her Onee-sama would do her best to keep the younger girl riled up.

Until they woke up, the Yamayurikai would enjoy this tiny bit of peace. And until they woke up, each member could stay together with the ones they loved without the interference of the outside world.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
